Redamo
by Cyn1200
Summary: Post-Hogwarts: The battle is won. Voldemort is gone, yet at a high price. Ron has dissapeared, leaving Hermione to bear a great responsibility alone. All the while a new darkness is rising, with Ron trapped in its core. RHR HG


****

'Redamo'

Summary: The battle is over, the "Boy Who Lived" once again triumphing over the Dark Lord. Ron has disappeared, leaving Hermione to bear a great responsibility alone, with only Harry and Ginny's support. But Ron is not gone forever...

Rating: PG -13

Ships: R/H, H/G

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, I know it's hard to believe but that's a promise. I'm also not making any money off this, I barely have two dollars in pennies at the moment :)

Prologue

May 1st, 1998

"RON! DUCK!" Bill Weasley yelled to his younger brother as a flash of green sailed his way. Ron managed to dodge the killing curse, missing it only by a few inches as he tumbled to the ground. His heart was tightly caught up in his throat, pounding in his ears as the adrenaline pumped through his veins.

All around him he heard cries of miscellaneous curses and screams of horror as his fellow classmates fell at the wrath of such curses as Avada Kedavra and Cruciatous. It was a horrid spectacle, so many lives being wasted, so many bodies discarded across the spacious grounds. He couldn't believe what was happening.

There were too many Death Eaters to count, their black capes scattered across the countryside. For a brief second Ron spotted his best friend Harry, covered in blood, an expression of absolute rage playing upon his usually calm features. Harry was taking down the dark lord's servants seemingly effortlessly with swift kicks and his newly acquired talent of wand-less magic. Ron had never seen so much strength, so much power, radiate from a single person. He was mesmerized. 

Their eyes met briefly, and in that mere instant, Ron knew Harry was going to win. No matter what the cost. 

Ron then let his thoughts wander momentarily to Hermione as he cast another hex towards an oncoming Death Eater. He loved her more than anything, the way she smiled, the taste of her kiss, the way her soft skin felt against his. If anything he would fight for her. He would win for her. 

Ron shoved his fist into the face of another one of the dark warriors. He continued the action, taking down one, then another, as they continued to move towards him out of nowhere. Their black cloaks billowed in the wind around their legs yet continued to shroud their faces, giving them the appearance of reapers coming to gather their prey. 

He repeatedly dodged the onslaught of unforgivable curses that were flying past his head, feeling a wave of exhaustion as more and more of the cloaked figures encircled him. He felt trapped as he saw one of the warriors raise his wand and mutter a familiar incantation. He knew he had no where to run. He was going to die.

Preparing himself for the blow as the green light came his way he covered his face with his arms. But the green light never hit him, instead the force of another red headed figure pushed him forcefully to the ground and out of harms way.

Ron lowered his arms to see George Weasley falling to the ground, unmoving and battered. He had saved Ron's life, sacrificing himself for his brother. Ron felt as if his blood had instantly frozen in his veins as he looked into George's lifeless chestnut eyes, but forced himself to continue to fight. He would not let his brother's death be in vain. 

Charlie and Fred, two more of his brothers, were immediately at his side, helping him to push back the oncoming force of the Death Eaters. Ron attempted to ignore the agony, which played upon Fred's usually joyful features, but failed miserably, feeling a tidal wave of grief flood over him.

Before he knew it, the Death Eaters had them at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. That was when he heard his sister's blood curdling scream. He turned just in time to see Percy fall.

__

***

May 21st, 1998

The summer evening was mild and breezy, yet Hermione Granger couldn't suppress the chills tingling throughout her body as she looked ahead towards her peers, professors, family, and friends. Nor could she stop the tears from trickling down her dawn-tinted cheeks as she began to notice the many missing faces in the crowd, one in particular standing prominent in her mind. She could do this, couldn't she? 

She crumpled the parchment in her hand as she searched herself for the strength to speak, finding it in the gaze of her dearest friend who was sitting in the front row, nodding encouragingly and attempting to smile. Leave it up to Harry to put all his emotions aside for someone else. If for anyone, she would do this for him. Taking a deep breath and allowing the oxygen to course through her veins, she began. 

"Today, some are mourning the loss of loved ones, some are celebrating our newly acquired freedom, and in my case, setting out into a new world, full of ups and downs, triumphs and woes, the world of adulthood. " She paused as her throat tightened, fighting back the cry, which was threatening to overtake her. 

Glancing around she noticed many of her peers felt the same way. 

"The scorched ground which we are seated on at this moment was a battlefield less than a month ago. Now as we prepare to matriculate from Hogwarts, and out into the world which days ago celebrated the end of a war, we can not forget what happened on this ground. Precious, innocent lives were lost, defending the world we now live in, a dark lord fell, and a triumph was celebrated."

"And now," she continued, hoping she could restrain her voice from cracking as she felt the tears well up in her eyes, "we prepare to leave, and honestly, I think we are all ready. We have all faced enough trials in this past year to fill a lifetime, and I know we have many more on the road ahead. "

"Yet, as I look at all of you, and as I think of the ones who could not be here today to share in this moment, I know we will plow ahead, and triumph over every odd. We will face every conflict head on and prevail over every tough situation. We will do it for the ones who could not share in this day; we will do it for ourselves. Thank you."

Finally, as cheers echoed throughout the countryside and tears of joy and sorrow alike ran free throughout the crowd of witches and wizards in front of her, Hermione allowed herself a single deep sigh of relief. 

They had struggled for this moment for so long. Since the minute they set foot on these grounds, since the instant they saw Hogwarts from the middle of the glistening lake. They had fought Lord Voldermort and had been threatened by his reign since the moment they stepped onto Platform 9 ¾ only seven years ago.

They had fought relentlessly for this single moment, which was now flashing by faster than light. She allowed herself, if only for a moment, to reflect upon everything that had transgressed over the past few years, as she glanced over to the ruins which had once been the magnificent Hogwarts Castle. They had won, but at a price. 

And oh, what a price.

***

June 20th, 1998

The summer had slowly passed by, until the time came for Harry and Hermione to return to the Burrow for a much anticipated, yet sorrowful, summer visit.

"I am so proud of you both, all you have been through… Ron would be too. " Mrs. Weasley gushed, while pulling both Hermione and Harry into a warm embrace as they entered the front door.

Once again, the former head girl felt a familiar knot tighten in the depths of her stomach. Locking eyes with Ginny Weasley, she knew the uneasiness must have played obviously upon her face, for the younger girl bore a knowing look. 

"Hermione dear, are you alright? You look as if you may have fallen ill." Mrs. Weasley questioned, unmistakable concern etched on her features as she placed the back of her hand upon Hermione's forehead. 

The girl merely nodded and forced a smile in reply as Ginny arched an eyebrow in her direction, Harry becoming perplexed by the pairs behavior. The young man could tell something was just not right.

As the family began to shuffle towards the dinning area where Molly had displayed a scrumptious feast upon many silver platters, Ginny tugged the two older teens towards the stairs.

"Hermione, Harry, could I speak to you for a moment please? In private?" The youngest Weasley finally sputtered, both slowly nodding in agreement before they were unceremoniously yanked up to the second floor.

Hermione felt relief from getting away from the crowd and dread because she knew having Harry along meant Ginny was going to make her inform him of her current predicament. 

"You have to tell them now." Ginny stated sympathetically, squeezing Hermione's arm reassuringly. 

Hermione looked away, trying to ignore the burning sensation now evident in her eyes. She couldn't help but feel ashamed. 

"I can't disappoint them like that. They are the only parents I have left." She replied, her voice barely above a whisper. 

"Wait a bloody second, what's going on here? Who do you have to tell what?" Harry asked, the worry evident in his emerald green eyes. 

Hermione couldn't meet his gaze, but saw Ginny nudge her boyfriend in his stomach with her elbow from the corner of her eye. Harry evidently understood the message for he ceased his questioning.

"The night before the final battle, at Hogwarts, the night before Ron disappeared, we did something which was rather… rash. We made quite a spur of the moment and very irresponsible decision." She finally said. 

Harry stared at her, looking utterly bemused. 

"What exactly did you do?" he questioned cautiously.

Hermione looked up at him finally, their gazes locking and Harry's cheeks immediately flushed. 

"Oh … that…" he muttered, briskly looking away. 

"Yes, that. And, I also recently found out, with the help of Ginny here... " She paused briefly, clutching her hands into tight fists in an attempt to keep herself from collapsing in tears.

"I found out ... I don't know exactly how to say this except being blunt. I'm pregnant Harry, Ron, wherever he is, is soon going to be a father."

***

Ron Weasley looked down the winding dirt road towards his childhood home, swallowing the lump that was tightening his throat. 

He immediately forced himself to look away before tears over took him and shrouded his face once again with the black hood of his cloak. He refused to feel emotion; there would be no pain, no guilt, not until it was over. Picking up his black satchel bag that held the little possessions he had, Ron turned and began to walk away. He knew he would only return when he had what his soul longed for, what he craved with every inch of his being, his revenge.

While the chaos inside the burrow resumed, no one noticed a single hand on the Weasley clock rotate from home to lost.

***

Well? What did you think? I know it was terribly short but I promise the next post will be longer. Thanks for reading and please be a responsible reader and review!


End file.
